Tell me (that I am stupid)
by zenith19
Summary: Hubungan mereka rahasia, tapi bukankah tidak ada kisah cinta yang benar-benar berakhir bahagia? [NamGi / SugaMon] [one-shot]


**Title** : **T** ell **M** e ( **T** hat **I** am **S** tupid)

 **Pairing** : **N** am **G** i / **S** uga **M** on

 **Genre** : Angst ; Fluff ; Romance

[ **B** OY **x B** OY –I've warned you!]

 **Rate : T**

 **Lenght** : One shot

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the plot

 **Foreword :** My First One shot, Please enjoy and I hope you'll like it ^_^

.

.

 **..oOOo..**

.

.

Namjoon memandang Yoongi lekat.

Ketika itu hujan turun dengan deras dan jarak pandang terhadap jalan yang terbentang dibalik kaca _Ferarri_ hitamnya hanya sepuluh meter saja. Kabut yang cukup tebal menutup jarak pandang dan sayangnya bukan hanya jarak pandang matanya saja yang saat ini tertutup kabut, tapi juga hati dan fikirannya.

Yoongi melihat lelaki itu nanar, berusaha untuk menyerap dan mencerna setiap kata yang belum lama dikatakan oleh lelaki yang tengah sibuk melihat tetesan air dihadapannya seolah tidak ada satu hal pun yang menarik disekitarnya. Tidak ada suara lain disekitar mereka kecuali suara air yang beradu dengan jalanan aspal diluar sana dan suara gesekan daun yang saling bergesekan karena tertiup angin yang hari ini nampak tidak bersahabat.

Keheningan yang menghimpit keduanya saat ini entah mengapa membuat Yoongi merasa canggung. Perasaan yang pertama kalinya dia rasakan setelah beberapa tahun menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya. Jantungnya tidak ingin bekerja sama saat ini, karena organ itu terus saja berdetak kencang diluar kendalinya. Dan didalam setiap detakannya, Yoongi bisa merasakan perasaan perih yang sangat menyakitkan. Rasanya seperti teriris pisau yang sangat tajam dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Awalnya tidak terasa, namun setelah kau menyadarinya, rasa perih yang ditimbulkannya cukup untuk membuatmu meneteskan air mata.

Rasa perih inilah yang sedang Yoongi rasakan. Ternggorokannya terasa sakit karena sejak tadi berusaha menyembunyikan isaknya. Air mata itu juga sudah mengering, hanya meninggalkan jejaknya saja di pipi mulus miliknya.

Kilatan petir yang sejak tadi saling menyambar seperti melukiskan kemarahan yang sekuat tenaga berusaha diredamnya. Sadar bahwa Namjoon tidak akan mengubah pendiriannya, akhirnya Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki dengan rambut sehitam langit malam –yang hanya duduk diam dibelakang kemudi, pada hujan diluar kendaraan beroda empat itu. _Whiper_ mobil itu terus melakukan gerakan yang seirama sejak tadi.

"Baiklah," kata Yoongi akhirnya.

Menyerah pada keheningan yang memekakan telinganya. Menyerah pada rasa perih yang tengah dirasakan oleh hatinya juga menyerah pada amarah yang sejak tadi mengotori pikirannya. Tapi Yoongi orang yang kuat, dia tidak akan dengan mudah jatuh dalam lubang yang banyak orang buat untuknya.

Namjoon yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk memandangnya dengan tatapan tanpa emosi, seolah terkejut dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan olehnya. Meskipun perubahan itu hanya berselisih sepersekian detik saja, tapi setidaknya ada sedikit harapan bahwa Namjoon tidak benar-benar menginginkan hal ini terjadi.

"Hyung, " panggil Namjoon nyaris seperti berbisik, berusaha membuat perhatian Yoongi kembali padanya, tetapi juga seolah takut untuk meneruskan apa yang sesungguhnya ingin sekali dia katakan sejak beberapa puluh menit lalu. Dia merasa seperti seorang yang bodoh karena berani membuat lelaki kuat yang selama ini menjadi penyangga hati dan pikirannya dari semua kegilaan dunia, tersakiti.

Tersakiti karena ulah egois yang belum lama dia katakan kepadanya.

Semua ini terjadi karena kebodohannya sendiri menyetujui dan memutuskan untuk datang pada pertemuan terkutuk itu. Pertemuan yang dia yakini dapat membuat eksistensinya sebagai seorang yang memang sudah terjun lama pada profesinya menjadi lebih diakui oleh orang-orang yang –dulu- dia anggap hebat. _Persetan_ semuanya, justru keputusannya inilah yang membuat dia meragukan dan mempertanyakan keseriusan hubungannya dengan Yoongi. Orang yang sudah hampir tiga tahun memeluk dan menciumnya dalam keraguan, keangkuhan, kebahagiaan dan kemenangan yang mengelilinginya.

Dia tidak yakin dia bisa membahagiakan lelaki itu dengan semua orang yang memandang sebelah mata rasa cintanya pada Yoongi dan memandangnya dengan pandangan menghakimi juga bertingkah seolah dia adalah seorang monster yang harus dibinasakan dari dunia ini dengan segera. Walaupun sebenarnya Namjoon tidak peduli jika mereka ingin mencoret namanya dari halaman hidupnya dengan cara apapun, hanya saja dia tidak bisa membahayakan kehidupan Yoongi.

Bagi Namjoon, lelaki yang kini masih memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri di dalam spion dari balik kaca mobil yang buram karena hujan itu adalah hidupnya. Jika ada hal yang terjadi padanya, maka Namjoon tidak yakin dia dapat bernafas dengan leluasa dan siap untuk memandang matahari esok pagi.

Tidak, Namjoon benar-benar tidak bisa.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, " mulai Namjoon lagi, meyerah dengan keadaan yang semakin canggung diantara mereka. Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa menatap Namjoon sama sekali. Lalu saat Namjoon hendak membelai rambut pirang Yoongi, lelaki itu menepis tangannya dengan kekuatan yang dia sendiri tidak sadar miliki.

Namjoon hanya membuang nafasnya perlahan. Mencoba melawan kebutuhan untuk memeluk erat lelaki disebelahnya yang dia yakini tengah bergetar menahan tangis dan amarahnya. Yoongi memang bukan orang yang mudah mengatakan perasaannya secara gamblang dan memilih menyimpan semua emosi dan perasaannya jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam sehingga orang-orang disekitarnya menganggapnya sebagai pribadi yang tidak peduli dengan orang lain. Hanya saja Namjoon tahu benar bahwa sikap itulah yang dia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan Yoongi yang sebenarnya. Menyembunyikan seseorang yang sangat rapuh dan mudah sekali terluka. Dan sekarang, justru Namjoon-lah yang melukainya.

"Jika memang itu keputusanmu," mulai Yoongi tiba-tiba ketika Namjoon hendak memasang kembali sabuk pengamannya, "aku akan mematuhinya, _leader_ -nim." tambah Yoongi. Nadanya datar dan nyaris tanpa emosi yang entah mengapa membuat Namjoon mengingat kali pertama mereka bertemu. _Back to square one_ , keluh Namjoon dalam hati. Dari semua hal yang dia pikir akan Yoongi lakukan –berteriak, memakinya, memukulnya, melemparnya dengan converse yang sangat dibencinya itu-, diperlakukan sebagai _leader_ adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dia alami.

Dengan wajah yang masih tanpa emosi, Yoongi memandang Namjoon dan berkata pelan, "Ayo kita pulang, aku tidak mau anak-anak itu menghabiskan semua masakan Seokjin." Namjoon, yang tengah menggenggam erat kemudinya sejak tadi, akhirnya menyalakan mesin dan melajukan _Ferarri_ -nya membelah jalan menuju apartemen yang mereka tinggali bersama dengan lima orang lainnya.

.

 **..oOOo..**

.

Mereka jatuh cinta dihadapan birunya laut. Rasa pasir pantai yang beradu dengan telapak kaki keduanya, juga genggaman hangat yang berasal dari kedua tangan itu membuat mereka merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah mereka rasakan selama ini.

Cinta mereka rahasia.

Setiap mereka beradu pandang juga bisikan-bisikan mesra yang mereka sembunyikan ketika banyak orang disekeliling mereka, lalu senyum kecil yang mereka tunjukan pada satu sama lain adalah cara mereka berkomunikasi dalam diam.

Tidak boleh ada yang tahu tentang rahasia ini. Karena mereka –Namjoon dan Yoongi, hidup dalam rahasia yang entah sejak kapan menjadi satu-satunya penghubung antara keduanya. Belaian mesra dan genggaman tangan yang Yoongi dapatkan dari lelaki itu adalah caranya menunjukan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Rasa tenang saat bersamanya, juga ciuman kecil yang dia berikan ketika mereka akhirnya bisa bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu di istana yang hanya mereka bagi berdua, adalah suatu kemewahan yang tidak setiap hari mereka rasakan. Hal yang hanya mereka bagi berdua –semua rahasia, tangis dan air mata. _Tidak dengan siapapun._

Pelukan juga ciuma hangat yang mereka bagi bersama ketika matahari mulai lelah menyinari hari adalah satu-satunya yang dapat membuat keduanya bertahan satu sama lain. Rasa cinta itu, rasa kasih dan sayang itu adalah satu-satunya nafas yang mereka hembuskan secara bersamaan.

Namun tentu saja takdir memilih untuk menunjukan kuasanya ketika saat keduanya, setidaknya dalam hal ini Yoongi, merasa semuanya baik-baik saja. Namjoon yang selama ini dia akui adalah lelaki yang kuat dan sangat dewasa memilih untuk menghentikan rahasia ini.

Bagaimana dia tidak hancur?

Kalau saja dia memaksa Namjoon untuk tidak menghadiri pertemuan bodoh itu, mereka tidak akan ada diposisi seperti ini. Dia tidak akan kehilangan Namjoon-nya yang terlalu memikirkan apa kata orang tentang dirinya, tentang siapa yang harus dicintainya, tentang bagaimana seharusnya dia bersikap didepan orang banyak.

 _Orang pintar yang bodoh!_ teriak Yoongi didalam pikirannya.

Jika saja dia saat ini tidak sedang diapit oleh Hoseok dan Jungkook yang tengah asik mengunyah _popcorn_ sambil menonton tayangan televisi tentang kehidupan mamalia laut, ingin sekali Yoongi menarik rambutnya kencang. Tapi tentu saja, kehilangan kendali adalah hal yang paling dibencinya. Dia sudah menangis sehari semalam distudio pribadinya kemarin dan hal yang terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah Hoseok mengintrogasinya dihadapan Jungkook.

Jika ada seseorang yang mengetahui hubugannya dengan Namjoon, maka orang itu adalah Hoseok. Terlepas dari pribadinya yang sangat bertolak belakang dengannya, Hoseok adalah pemerhati ulung. Bahkan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas hubugan antara Yoongi dan Namjoon jauh sebelum mereka sendiri menyadarinya.

Dan kali ini tidak jauh berbeda.

Tepat ketika Yoongi pulang tadi malam, Hoseok yang membaca aura canggung diantara dia dan Namjoon bisa mengetahui bahwa ada hal yang terjadi. Namun dia tahu benar untuk tidak bertanya pada keduanya. Sepertinya, kali ini Yoongi harus menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Dengan caranya sendiri.

.

 **..oOOo..**

.

Namjoon merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh sedunia saat ini. Dua tahun hampir berlalu sejak dia mengambil keputusan paling bodoh yang pernah dia ambil dalam hidupnya dan tidak sedetikpun selama hampir dua tahun dia tidak menyesali hal itu.

Ingin rasanya dia kembali kemasa itu dan mengubah semuanya. Tetapi tentu saja itu hanyalah keinginan Namjoon yang tidak akan pernah terlaksana.

Semenjak hari itu, Yoongi benar-benar tidak ingin berada dalam radius tiga meter dari dirinya. Bahkan hal yang awalnya hanya berlangsung didalam apartemen itu, berlanjut hingga ketika mereka tampil pada siaran baik langsung maupun rekaman. Meskipun mereka menunjukan _profesionalisme_ ketika mereka bekerja, namun Namjoon benar-benar ingin menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan sumpit yang dia genggam ketika Yoongi memilih untuk duduk dan berbincang dengan Jimin ataupun Hoseok ketika waktu makan malam tiba.

Atau ketika dia dengan leluasanya memilih untuk memeluk dan bertingkah menggemaskan dihadapan Jmin atau Hoseok dan bahkan Jungkook, lalu menunjukan wajah dinginnya ketika Namjoon mendekat.

Bahkan selama ini perasaan Namjoon terhadap Yoongi masih sama. Tidak pernah berkurang. Bahkan terus bertambah setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam, setiap hari. Pada setiap tidurnya, Namjoon selalu membawa Yoongi dalam mimpinya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Namjoon melupakan rasa kecupan selamat malam yang kadang Yoongi hadiahkan untuknya diam-diam –sembunyi dari anggota lain di apartemen kecil itu.

 _Cemburu?_

Tentu saja dia cemburu!

Bagaimana tidak, jika tangan yang dulu hanya dia yang bisa menggenggamnya, kini hampir semua orang bisa leluasa melakukannya tanpa Yoongi melakukan perlawanan yang berarti.

Yoongi yang dulu hanya memperbolehkan Namjoon untuk membangunkannya dari tidur –dengan kecupan tentunya- kini melihat semua orang dapat melakukannya, kecuali dirinya, membuat emosinya memuncak.

Buku dan musik yang selama ini dia jadikan pelarian sepertinya hanya memperburuk keadaan. Membuat suasana hatinya bertambah _mellow_ dan _emosional_. Yoongi, Yoongi, Min Yoongi. Semua ini gara-gara dia.

Tapi Namjoon bisa apa? Semua ini dia sendiri yang membuatnya.

Namun, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa mengubahnya bukan? _Sudah cukup melarikan dirinya!_ Kata Namjoon pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dengan perasaan yang mantap dia bertekat untuk membuat Yoongi kembali menjadi miliknya.

Karena Namjoon masih sangat mencintainya.

.

 **..oOOo..**

.

Yoongi berdiri disana, di pinggir beranda semua kondominium yang baru saja ditempatinya beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Perusahaan yang dulu hanya mampu menyewa apartemen kecil, kini dapat menyewa tempat tinggal yang lebih besar untuk ditinggali oleh sembilan orang. Apartemen yang bisa dibilang sedikit mewah ini menghadap langsung ke laut lepas.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia berdiri disana.

Merenungi semua yang telah terjadi beberapa waktu kebelakang itu seperti sedang memutar ulang sebuah film klasik yang sudah lama tidak disaksikannya.

Ada rasa rindu dihatinya ketika dia melihat warna biru yang membentang luas dihadapannya. Suara debur ombak dan belaian angin yang mengacak ringan rambut pirangnya seolah menambah rasa rindu pada nostalgia masa lalunya.

Semua ini gara-gara lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Namjoon dalam album terbaru mereka. Yoongi sendiri baru saja mendengarnya saat mereka memutuskan bahwa pagi tadi adalah waktu yang tepat untuk rekaman album mereka yang baru.

 _Move_

 _Apa maksud lelaki menyebalkan itu meneriakan namanya dan juga menyebut-nyebut soal pertengkaran mereka beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu? Hah! Sungguh menyebalkan!_

 _Kalau memang mau menyelesaikan masalah, kenapa tidak langsung katakan saja pada orang yang bersangkutan? Kenapa harus membuat seluruh dunia percaya seolah dia dan Namjoon tidak akrab?_

 _KIM NAMJOON BODOOOOOOOHH!_

"Hyung!" Yoongi nyaris saja jatuh ketinggian lima belas meter jika saja seseorang tidak memeganginya. Dari caranya memeluk, Yoongi merasa tidak asing dengan tangan itu. Ada rasa hangat yang entah berasal dari mana menelusup ke dalam kulitnya, namun Yoongi tidak berani berharap.

"Setelah mengataiku bodoh jangan harap kau bisa terjun bebas begitu saja." Bisik sebuah suara serak yang sangat Yoongi kenal itu tepat disamping telinganya. Membuat bulu halus Yoongi berdiri seketika. Buru-buru dia mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan itu dan memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. _Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia tengah menyuarakan pikirannya secara verbal?_

Yoongi menatap sinis lelaki yang kini ada dihadapannya dan mendecak kesal, "bukankah kau seharusnya ada jadwal hari ini? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada ketus andalannya.

Namjoon hanya tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk belakang lehernya yang Yoongi yakini tidak gatal. Lesung pipinya terlihat menyembul keluar ketika secara tidak sengaja Yoongi mendapati lelaki itu tersenyum malu. Pipi Yoongi terasa menghangat saat ini dan dia berharap kulit pucatnya bisa diajak kompromi untuk tidak memerah hanya karena Namjoon tersenyum malu-malu padanya.

"Hyung-nim," mulai Namjoon, matanya menatap lurus ke manik mata Yoongi yang dengan susah payah berusaha untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. "a...apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yoongi ketika dia merasakan Namjoon semakin lama semakin mendekat kearahnya, "Ya! Kim Nam- " suara Yoongi menghilang ketika tiba-tiba saja Namjoon menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yoongi.

Hanya sedetik, tapi cukup untuk membuat Yoongi merasakan semua dinding pertahanan dalam dirinya hancur dan runtuh begitu saja. Namjoon benar-benar jahat. _Tidak puaskah dia mempermainkan perasaannya selama ini? Dia pikir dia siapa?!_

 _Brad Pitt?_

 _Leonardo diCaprio?_

 _Angelina Jollie?_

 _Beyonce?_

Ingin sekali dia memaki Namjoon dan meluapkan semua yang dia rasakan selama ini, namun ketika sekali lagi bibir Namjoon bertemu dengannya, keinginan itu melayang seketika. _Oh Tuhan, dia benar-benar merindukan Namjoon._

Sentuhannya, belaiannya, ciumannya. Yoongi akhirnya membalas ciuman Namjoon dengan intensitas yang sama ketika lelaki itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya yang semula bebas ke pinggangnya perlahan hingga kini Yoongi bisa merasakan detak jantung Namjoon yang menggila dengan jelas. Dan ketika Namjoon memeluknya semakin erat, Yoongi mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk mempermudah kegiatan mereka.

Lima menit mereka hanya bertukar _'open-mouthed kiss'_ hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan bahwa mereka, seperti makhluk hidup lain, memerlukan oksigen jika mereka benar-benar ingin meneruskan ini kejenjang yang lebih _intense_ lagi.

Dahi keduanya kini saling menempel, sementara kedua mata mereka masih menutup. Berusaha untuk merasakan sisa-sisa rasa rindu yang baru saja mereka lampiaskan dalam tautan bibir. Nafas keduanya juga masih turun naik, seirama dengan gerakan dada mereka, dan jantung mereka masih berdetak begitu cepat dan kencang seolah baru saja berlari puluhan kilometer jauhnya.

" _God_ , _I miss this,_ " ucap Yoongi lirih, nyaris seperti bisikan. Namun Namjoon dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas dari jarak mereka yang sedekat ini. " _and I miss you,"_ balas Namjoon, sama lirihnya.

Dan sedetik berikutnya, tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang terucap diantara keduanya kecuali desahan dan erangan yang selama dua tahun ini tidak pernah terdengar di apartemen mereka.

.

 **..oOOo..**

.

"Aku benci ketika kalian melakukan hal itu." Kata Namjoon datar pada dua orang yang tengah sibuk berbincang sambil menonton variety show yang tengah diputar ditelevisi. Wajahnya nampak tenang dan tidak berekspresi, namun dari sorot matanya, Jimin, salah satu orang yang tengah diajaknya bicara bisa melihat sedikit kemarahan bersemayam disana.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Yoongi tidak kalah datar. Tangannya masih sibuk mengusap rambut Jimin yang baru saja diwarnai merah menyala, nampak tidak bergeming dengan sorot mata Namjoon yang sedikit mulai berbahaya.

Jimin yang merasakan aura disekitar keduanya sedikit mulai memanas, memilih untuk menjauh dan membuat alasan bahwa dia sangat _sangat_ ingin sekali berkunjung ke toilet. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung berlari begitu Yoongi melepaskan jemarinya dari rambut kebanggaannya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bermain dengan rambutku saat aku mewarnainya merah?" tanya Namjoon dengan nada sedikit menantang. Kedua tangannya kini terlipat sempurna didepan dadanya dan matanya memincing seolah menghakimi Yoongi. Yang dipandang hanya memutar matanya dan mendengus kesal, "bukankah saat itu kita ' _hanya teman'_."

Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Yoongi yang kini tengah duduk di sofa dan duduk tepat disebelahnya, "kau juga hanya teman dengan Jimin tapi kau tetap melakukannya."

"Apa aku berhasil membuatmu cemburu, Kim Namjoon?" goda Yoongi. Bibirnya kini menyeringai angkuh, membuat Namjoon dengan cekatan menarik tubuh Yoongi dalam pelukannya. Ujung hidungnya kini sibuk menelusuri lekuk leher Yoongi. "Kau tidak akan seangkuh ini saat aku selesai denganmu, hyung." Bisik Namjoon tepat disebelah daun telinganya.

"Oh ya?" tantang Yoongi yang kini tengah asik memainkan jarinya ditengkuk Namjoon. Belum juga Namjoon membalas tantangan Yoongi, Hoseok sudah berhasil memisahkan keduanya dengan paksa. Wajahnya nampak tidak senang dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Tolong selesaikan masalah pribadi kalian dimanapun, aku tidak peduli. Asal jangan di apartemen yang kita tempati bersama. _Because...euughhh...gross!_ "

Dan dari arah toilet mereka bisa mendengar Jimin berteriak, "aku lebih senang ketika kalian sedang putus, hyung. Setidaknya tidak ada suara aneh yang harus aku dengarkan setiap malam!"

Yoongi dan Namjoon hanya bisa tertawa lepas mendengar keluhan teman-teman mereka. Lagipula siapa yang peduli dengan keluhan mereka? yang terpenting saat ini Yoongi dan Namjoon bersama lagi.

 _Dan setidaknya mereka harus mengganti waktu-waktu yang mereka lewatkan selama dua tahun belakangan ini, kan?_

.

.

 _ **The End**_

.

Forgive me with all the typos and thi randomness. I don't even know what did I write...

 _ **Zen.**_


End file.
